Targeted
by HonouxRyuu
Summary: Dawn is an average, ordinary high school girl, Paul is a cold-hearted criminal. When Dawn gets kidnapped by Paul, the two never expected to fall in love with each other. Now Paul must protect Dawn from the very people who raised him. Ikarishipping... AU
1. The Target

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. If I did, it wouldn't be a kids show anymore, now would it? X3**

**Well, it's finally here! My newest Ikarishipping. I know I kept you guys waiting. But I really wanted to finish Silver Sorrow before starting on any new stories. Anyways enjoy! Most of the characters might be a little OOC. But I'll try my best to keep them in character. This story has absolutely nothing to do with the actual Pokemon storyline. Just has a bunch of characters that I like… XDXDXDXD**

**Urg, school's coming soon… And not to mention I have a black belt test coming soon… So I won't be updating for a while. Bleh… Well, wish me luck! XDXDXDXD**

**Ah, let's not forget the ages XDXDXD I changed them a bit so… yeah…**

**Dawn: 15**

**Paul: 16**

**Lucas: 15**

**Barry (D/P rival): 15**

**Gary: 17**

**Ash: 17**

**Cyrus: Uh… no idea…**

**Johanna (Dawn's mom): Erm… not… sure… **

**Chapter 1: The Target**

It was a dark room with barely any light. Three figures were engaging in conversation.

"That mission was so boring!" A teen with spiky brown hair complained in a bored tone. "I can't believe that boss gave me that job and called me back just as I almost had him!"

"…"A purple-haired teenager with cold, black eyes just glared at the brown-haired teenager harshly. "You are absolutely pathetic, Gary! That Hydro Cannon attack was absolutely pitiful. I can't believe that you failed such an easy mission!"

Gary gave a cold glare at the person who had mocked him. He grabbed him by the collar.

"What'd you say? Huh, punk?" Gary growled.

"You heard me loud and clear…" Paul said, remaining cool and collected. This made Gary angrier as he prepared to throw a punch at him. But a boy no older than Gary stopped him from hitting him.

"Come on you two! This isn't the time to be fighting! Our boss won't be very happy seeing us not getting along!" The boy who had stopped Gary said sternly. He had messy black hair and small zig-zags on his cheeks. He also had warm brown eyes. Gary seemed to be close friends with him since he released Paul as soon as he spoke. He shot a venomous glare at the purple haired teen.

"I'll deal with you later!" Gary growled. Paul simply smirked, then turned to the boy who had calmed Gary.

"What is Cyrus up to anyways, Ash?" The purple haired young man asked.

Ash grinned. "I'm glad that you asked!" He said cheerily. "He's at his office right now, looking for our next target!"

"Not finding… found!" An icy voice boomed. A creepy looking blue haired man entered the room. His face was void of any emotions. He appeared to be Cyrus.

"Who is it now?" Paul asked, in a dull tone. "This one had better be good!"

Cyrus threw a folder at the table. A picture of the target was in the folder. Gary whistled in a 'Weet wow' fashion. The purple haired young man just blushed slightly, but hid it to avoid showing emotions. Ash simply studied the picture, taking notes intently.

The target was a young girl about 15 years old. She had beautiful blue eyes and silky blue hair. Two yellow barrettes held her hair. She also wore a pink mini-skirt, a black tank top and a white hat with a Pokeball logo. Even though it was just a picture, her smile was the sweetest thing the purple haired teen had ever seen. It even soothed his cold, bitter heart.

"This one is definitely mine!" Gary said, smirking. "Damn, she's cute!"

Cyrus simply chuckled. "Gary, you've had enough, take a break! I think this time, we should send I someone who hasn't been on a mission in a long time. And that person is you, Paul."

Paul blushed slightly at getting the honor of targeting this girl. Though he hid his emotions quite well and smirked. "Well, better me than a certain someone! When do I leave?"

Gary sneered at Paul and Cyrus chuckled.

"Whenever you like!" Cyrus said, still chuckling calmly. "I want you to bring her to me, alive!"

Paul simply nodded without any further questions. He headed out the building, packed his stuff, extra clothes just in case. And other things he would need for the long journey to Twinleaf. He rode on his Honchkrow and flew off.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

"Dawn? Wake up!" A voice shouted. "It's time to go to school!"

"Mrg…" The 15 year old girl groaned as she slowly woke up. She checked the time on her alarm clock and groaned.

"Mom, I still have 30 minutes 'til school!" She mumbled sleepily as she covered herself in her sheets.

Dawn's mom, Johanna, sighed. Her pet Glameow purred innocently. Johanna gave a weak smile.

"Alright, go ahead…" She replied to her eager pet.

Glameow purred again, and headed to Dawn's room.

Dawn was still fast asleep and didn't expect anything. Glameow cackled with glee and started tickling her with her paws. Dawn thrashed in her bed, laughing as she thrashed in her bed.

"Gah! Glameow stop it! Ok, ok, I'm awake!" Dawn mumbled sleepily. She sat up on her bed and groaned. She then changed into her pink miniskirt, black tank-top, and placed her yellow barrettes into her long, blue hair. Then she headed downstairs with Glameow.

"Good Morning, Dawn!" Johanna said, smiling. Breakfast was already on the table. "I can see that Glameow had done its job well!"

Dawn put on a sleepy smile, rubbing her eyes and yawning. "'Morning, Mom, and yeah, Glameow did its job really well!" She shot a nasty look at Glameow, who just purred cheerfully. She then turned back to her mom. "So why did you wake me up so early anyways?"

Johanna smiled and turned on the TV. She gestured Dawn take a seat.

"Just eat your breakfast and watch." Johanna said softly.

Dawn watched the TV and ate her toast. Her eyes widened.

"Aw great, another attack!" Dawn groaned. "Who is it this time?"

Johanna smiled. "Keep watching!" She simply said.

Dawn had finished her toast and continued to watch intently. Her eyes widened in shock.

There was an infamous group of three criminals and their leader somewhere around Sinnoh that did various crimes such as: kidnapping (their main job), sometimes thefts, and many others. The only one of the group that they really knew was Gary, since he attacked the most.

This time, the person who was attacked, or targeted which was recently the common term used for their victims, was her childhood friend, Kenny. He was attacked by Gary, as usual, but narrowly escaped. This made Dawn sigh with relief.

Johanna looked at Dawn with worry. "Isn't Kenny your boyfriend?"

Dawn smiled. "Was, Mom, was. It just didn't work out between us. We just thought of each other as friends! Besides, he's interested in another girl now, and I can't stop him from liking someone else!"

Johanna narrowed her eyes at Dawn. "Dawn, I want you to be careful when you go to school and back! You never know who will be targeted next! It could probably even be you!"

Dawn blinked, and then began laughing.

"Me? Targeted?" She said, laughing her head off. "Don't be ridiculous, Mom! I'm just an average ordinary high school girl! What would anyone want to do with me?"

Dawn went upstairs to brush her teeth. She smiled at her mom.

"I'm going to brush my teeth. Then I'm going to school." As soon as she finished, she headed downstairs with her backpack and walked out the door.

"Bye, Mom, and no need to worry!" She said cheerily as she waved good-bye.

Johanna gave a weak smile Glameow purred and curled itself into a ball so it could sleep. Johanna stroked her house pet softly.

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most!" She said softly as she watched Dawn from afar.

Dawn walked to school cheerfully, unaware of a cloaked, purple haired boy watching her from afar.

**Well, that's it! Chapter 1 of Targeted! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been too into an online game called Lunia. And I've been watching Soul Eater, another anime I've been into. D Anyways, let's have an interview with a few of the characters since I have so much room left! Starting with… **

**-Dawn enters shyly-**

**Me: …My favorite character of all, the innocently cute Dawn!! So Dawn, how does it feel to be the damsel in distress of the story?**

**Dawn: Isn't that my job in ALL your stories?**

**Me: Er, well, yeah, that's true… BUT IT'S BECAUSE YUR SOOOOOOOOO CUTE! –Tackles Dawn affectionately- **

**-Dawn sweatdrops and dodges-**

**Dawn: Anyways, I don't mind since I'm used to it by now…**

**Paul: Yeah, no thanks to a certain pervert…**

**Me: I AM NOT A PERVERT!**

**Paul: You tackle her every single time you see her! You have pictures of her all over the place! You call that not perverted?**

**Me: I'm just showing my love! - -;**

**Vim: -comes out of nowhere- He's not the perverted one… I am! No one will ever be as perverted as I am MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (No, seriously, you should read her stories… - -;)**

**Me: -sweatdrops- Anyways, how do you guys feel about the story?**

**Gary: I'm ok with it, but there's one thing I don't like.**

**Me: What?**

**Gary: The fact that I act like an obnoxious brat…**

**Me: Ah, well… I can always change that later… Besides, a lot of people missed your obnoxious side back in the Kanto saga!**

**Gary: I guess…**

**Barry: When do Lucas and I come out! I'm fining you 1,000,000 dollars if we come out in the end only!**

**Me: -sweatdrops- Uh, actually you come out in the next chapter…**

**Barry: Oh, that's good enough… I guess… **

**Anyways! Sorry for the short chapter! This is just to introduce the main characters and villains! I hope you like this story so far! Please review! The more I get, the more motivated I get! 'Til next time! Fire Dragon out! XDXDXDXD (Ok, no… that was not a good exit… - -;)**

**Honou**


	2. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did; Dawn and Paul would've been together by now, now would they

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did; Dawn and Paul would've been together by now, now would they? XDXDXDXDXD**

**Well, new chapter is up! Wow, I'm surprised that the last chapter had so many reviews and alerts. O.o Anyways, this is where the actual story begins. The last chapter was just to give an outline on what was happening XDXDXDXDXD**

**My mind is still boggled by the large amount of Review and alerts I received O.o it's the most I have ever gotten in my stories before! O.o Surprisingly enough, the story I put the least effort in was the most popular O.o and the one I put the most effort in was the least popular… (Silver Sorrow is one of the stories I put a lot of effort in - -; Even more than my past stories - -;) In fact, I had so many reviews, I decided to do a quick update… O.o Anyways, this'll probably be the last update as school is just around the corner - -; **

**Ok, with school coming tomorrow, I'm going to give you a special treat which is rare coming from me, a double update! That's right! I'm going to post up the next chapter of The Three Swordsmen Adventure and of Targeted! Awesome, eh? :D**

**I have a feeling you'll love this chapter… there is a lot of humor here… XDXDXD**

**Slight sign of one-sided Fortuneshipping in this chapter… Ok so it's not slight… it's pretty obvious, dun sue me - -;**

**Anyways, enjoy XDXDXDXDXDXD **

**Chapter 2: The Attack**

Dawn sighed as she finally reached her school, Twinleaf High. After visiting her locker and getting what she needed for the first three periods, she headed to her usual hangout. One of her best friends was already sitting there. He looked bored to death.

Dawn smiled. "Hey, Barry!" She said cheerfully.

The hyper, blonde boy was startled and jumped from his seat. Dawn simply sweatdropped and smiled weakly.

"Huh, wha? Oh, hey Dawn!!" He said as if sugar high.

Dawn smiled. "Lucas is late as usual, huh?" She said, sighing.

Barry gave a wide grin. "Yeah, according to my calculations, he should be here right about… now!"

As soon as the bell rang, a boy with a red beret and short, messy brown hair ran in.

"Aw man!" He groaned. "I'm late again!"

"Hey Lukie!" Barry said, grinning goofily. "Sucks being slow, huh?"

Lucas shot a nasty look at Barry. He then dashed to his locker as if his life depended on it. Dawn smiled at the two friends and waved good-bye to Barry. She then headed to her first period.

First period was English with Kenny. Kenny was sitting with his girlfriend, Zoey, but they weren't talking with each other. He looked a lot paler then usual. Dawn thought it would be best to leave him alone for a bit. If he was still like that during snack, she decided to try her best to cheer him up. She took out her homework and began working.

The first three periods, English, Science and Math, went by quickly. Dawn took out her lunch, a sandwich, some fruit, and a bottle of orange juice, from her locker. She noticed that Kenny was still acting the way he did in first period. Then she noticed Zoey walking up to her.

"Hey, Zoey!" Dawn said to her friend and rival. "What's wrong with Kenny?"

Zoey shrugged. "I don't know… I tried cheering him up, but he wouldn't talk to me! Maybe you should try talking to him! You were always the voice of reason when we were kids!"

Dawn smiled. "Ok, I'll give it a shot!"

Zoey smiled. "Thanks, Dawn! You're a great friend!" Dawn smiled back and walked toward Kenny while taking a bite of the sandwich that her mom had made.

"Hey, Kenny!" Dawn said cheerily. Kenny looked up. He was sitting alone.

"Hey Daw- I mean Dee-Dee…" He replied quietly while staring at the floor.

Dawn pouted as she finished her sandwich. Zoey wasn't kidding! Something was definitely wrong! Kenny would never, and she meant NEVER call her by her real name. Though, she knew that getting targeted was not exactly the best experience. Dawn smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey! Don't worry about it! The past is behind you!" Dawn said reassuringly, a smile on her face.

"It's not getting targeted that worried me!" Kenny finally said while standing up. "It's the fact anyone could be next! It could be Zoey, or maybe even you!"

Dawn smiled softly. "I doubt I would ever be targeted. People barely even notice me at school! Besides, I'm just an average ordinary high school girl! What could they possibly want with me! And you don't need to worry about Zoey. She's tough enough to take care of herself!"

Kenny sighed sadly, "You don't know what these guys are capable of…"

Dawn wanted to do something to help Kenny, but then she saw Barry waving at Dawn.

"Hey Dawn, come and sit with us!" He shouted, waving his arms like a hyper-active kid.

"Coming!" She shouted back. She turned to Kenny to give one final reassurance. "I gotta go now! Barry's calling me over. I'll see you at contest class. And don't worry, nothing will happen to Zoey, or me!" Dawn gave one last smile to Kenny, and left to go talk with Barry and Lucas.

"So, flirting with your boyfriend again?" Barry said, snickering and nudging her with his elbow.

Dawn smiled and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "C'mon Barry! You know that our relationship ended weeks ago! We're just friends now!"

"Which is a good thing…" Lucas muttered while blushing softly. "You deserve a lot better."

Dawn just cocked her head in confusion, completely oblivious to what her friend had said. Barry just snickered silently to himself. He had noticed the blush on his cheeks.

"Ooooooo! Lukie likes Dawnie!" Barry said, still snickering. "I can imagine it now! Lukie and Dawnie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

Lucas blushed furiously. Dawn just grew red in the face in embarrassment.

"Sh…shut it, Barry!" Lucas stuttered. "I only like Dawn as a friend!"

But Barry just ignored him, still singing like a little kid. "First comes love!"

"Barry…" Lucas muttered.

"Then comes marriage!!" He said even louder.

"Barry!!" Lucas said, louder.

"THEN COMES A BABY IN A BABY CARRIAGE!!" He finished loudly, causing everyone in the vicinity to stare at them.

"BARRY!!" Lucas shouted, finally fumed.

"Yes?" Barry asked sweetly at the now enraged Lucas. Dawn just sweatdropped.

"Shut it…" He growled in a low voice.

Barry blinked at him innocently. "Awwww, ish Lukie Wukie angwy?" Barry cooed in a childish manner, mocking him. "Don't be mad, I was just joking!"

"Barry, you shouldn't be talking!" Lucas grumbled. "You liked Dawn since we were 13!"

Barry laughed, slapping him on the back. "Aw, is Lukie still on about that?" He cooed. "Because I got over that silly crush a long time ago!"

"Stop calling me Lukie!" Lucas growled. "And stop denying it! It's still obvious because I see you staring at her all the time whenever you're bored in Science class!"

"Right, right…" Barry chuckled. Then the bell rang.

"Alright! Battle time! This time imma win!" Barry said cheerily, all fired up. "I'm fining you 1,000,000 dollars if yur late!"

Lucas grinned. "In your dreams!"

Dawn smiled as the two friends headed to battle class. Dawn headed off to coordinating class. Lucas and Barry had always gotten along like brothers, and when they were younger, they would fight about almost everything, including her and who gets to date her in the end. But now, Lucas appeared to be the only one who shows interest in her. She wasn't exactly interested in either of them, just as friends, and she tried telling them that, but they didn't let up.

'I wonder how Kenny is doing!' Dawn thought in her head as she headed to contest class. 'Oh well, I'll find out in contest class! Though, I wonder if what Lucas said was true… does Barry still like me? Nah, he was probably trying to stare at some other girl in front of me. After all, I'm just an average, ordinary high school girl. Average looks, average grades, average everything almost! I'm sure he likes someone way better!'

Even though Dawn thought of herself as just a normal high school girl, there was one thing she definitely knew she was good at, and that was contests. Today they were taking a test on double appeals. Dawn noticed that Kenny had done well on this test and was back to his outgoing personality. She also noticed Zoey smiling at her thankfully after she had finished her appeal.

"Piplup, use Whirlpool, Ambipom, use Swift!" She ordered her two Pokemon.

Piplup held a large whirlpool over its head. Ambipom then took this time to use Swift at the whirlpool. The combo sent the Swift spiraling into the air. Dawn smiled, it was going as she had expected.

"Ok, Ambipom, now use Double Hit to hit the stars!" Dawn commanded. As soon as she commanded this, Ambipom leapt into the air and struck the stars with its two tails. The stars were hit and made several beautiful fireworks. It made the two Pokemon look great!

"Excellent job, Dawn!" The coach said cheerily. "You pass with flying colors!"

Dawn hugged her two Pokemon and gave them Poffins. She was pleased with their excellent performance. Meanwhile in the school's battle arena, Lucas and Barry were having an intense battle. The battle was almost over, and Barry was losing.

"Torterra, Earthquake!" Barry ordered.

"Toxicroak, dodge and use Brick Break!" Lucas countered.

Toxicroak did a huge jump and dodged the Earthquake. It then struck Torterra with its powerful fist. The huge Continent Pokemon was dazed by the attack. Then it fell to the floor, fainted.

"Very good, Lucas, as usual!" The coach said encouragingly. "That was a powerful Brick Break, and well timed, too! Better luck next time, Barry! Well done both of you!"

Barry pouted and crossed his arms. "Meh, you got lucky! But next time, I'll definitely win!"

Lucas grinned. "Keep dreaming… You only managed to take out one of my Pokemon!" He replied lazily with his arms crossed.

"Meh..." Barry shrugged, placing his hand over his head as he returned his Torterra. The two headed to the Pokemon healing machine. "Oh, yeah and by the way, how's Infernape doing? I haven't seen her in a long time!"

Lucas grinned. "Cause I don't need Infernape to beat you!" Barry narrowed his eyes at Lucas, and followed Lucas as they went to heal their Pokemon. Dawn smiled, though she was curious on why he didn't rely on Infernape much anymore. When they were younger, he would always use her in a battle as she was his best Pokemon.

Fifth and sixth period (Health and Japanese) went by very quickly, almost too quickly. After school, Dawn met up with her friends, Lucas and Barry, who were already waiting for her.

"Well, it's finally the weekends…" Barry said lazily, as he placed his hands behind his head. "Let's kick back at my house!"

Lucas grinned. "I'm game, let's go!"

Dawn gave a weak smile. Barry and Lucas always procrastinated on their homework, though she was always the responsible one. "Sorry, but I have a ton of homework to do. Maybe I can go after next time."

"But what if there is no next time…" Barry whispered ominously. "What if you get targeted, or worse…?"

Dawn huffed. "Again with this? There's no need to worry. I'm just an average ordinary high school girl. What could anyone possibly want from me?"

Barry grinned. "Even average, ordinary high school girls can get targeted too you know…" He began. "But if you want to do your homework, then go ahead…" Barry turned the opposite way. Lucas followed, but was hesitant to let Dawn go alone.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Lucas asked gently. "I can go with you if you want!"

Dawn smiled. "I'll be fine, just go and have fun!" Lucas nodded. Hesitantly, he went to follow Barry. Dawn went the opposite direction and headed back home. Though she was unaware of the shadowy, cloaked figure that was following her from behind…

Dawn continued to walk home, enjoying the fresh, crisp air. She the noticed some rustling behind her. She turned around, but found nothing behind her. She shrugged and continued walking home. As she did so, something grabbed her from behind and cupped her mouth.

"Mmmmmm!!" Dawn muffled as she was dragged into an alleyway. It all happened so fast. She reached for her Pokeballs, but the figure that grabbed her grabbed her arm in a way similar to how Snake grabs in Brawl. Unable to scream (all her screams were muffled) or reach for her Pokeballs, Dawn struggled and squirmed, hoping to break free.

Her attacker was dragging her towards a Honchkrow, which was waiting for the cloaked figure. She then realized what was going on. Her attacker was trying to kidnap her! But she wouldn't let that happen…

Dawn stepped on her attacker's foot and managed to bite his hand hard. The cloaked attacker cursed and released his hold on her. Dawn took this chance and ran away as quick as she could. The cloaked figure removed his hood, revealing Paul. Despite the failure of his first attempt, he was smirking.

'Hmph, she's smarter than I thought…' He thought, rubbing his sore hand. 'Still, everything is going exactly as planned…' He flew on his Honchkrow, knowing exactly where to go next…

**O.o Dawn nearly got kidnapped…**

**But she escaped! XDXDXD GO DAWN! BOO TO PAUL… HOW DARE YOU TRY TO KIDNAP HER! –Whacks him on the head with a text book- Take my hammer of knowledge!**

**Vim: You're not smart at all! You're a dumb, idiotic writer who can't even write a decent story, besides your Brawl one of course…**

**Paul: She has a point you know…**

**Dawn: Hey, that's mean!! I think his stories are cute…**

**Me: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU!! And thanks for standing up for me, Dawn. –Huggles her affectionately- Anyways… Dawn: 1, Paul: 0 XDXDXD**

**Paul: … I dun think you should've said shut up… -points to Vim-**

**Me: Oh, god…**

**Vim: -Ominous aura- You told me to shut up? How dare you? You don't ask a woman to shut up! –Starts beating me with a stick-**

**Me: T.T (Bandages all over me)**

**Vim: Anyways, don't take what I said seriously… This guy right here just can't take jokes… AT ALL!! –Holds me by the collar of my shirt- His stories are okay, but I'm just not into fluffy stories like his/her (Yeah right I'm revealing my gender… XDXDXD). My passion… is yaoi!! Well, see ya… I'm gonna read some Naruto Yaoi… -Poofs-**

**Everyone: -Sweatdrops-**

**Paul: Wait, take me with you! I'd rather read Yaoi than be with these idiots!**

**Vim: NO! URUSAI (Shut up in Japanese –w-;)!! I SHALL READ MY YAOI… ALONE!! –Slashes with Bankai sword-**

**Me: Know your place… Puerto Rico…**

**Paul: IS THERE ANYONE NORMAL AROUND HERE?**

**-Sweatdrops- Anyways… LAWL BARRY IS SO FUNNY!! XDXDXD I loved how I made him come out. XDXDXD**

**Anyways, hope you like this story! I know it's not as good as my other Ikarishipping stories I shall try my very best to keep them in character. Please review! I'll update faster! And no flames, otherwise my Palkia will use Water Pulse to douse them if you do! XDXDXD Though constructive criticism is always accepted.**

**Anyways, until next time…**

**Honou**


	3. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… If I did, Diamond/Pearl would last forever… XDXDXD (Cause of Dawn XDXDXD)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon… If I did, Diamond/Pearl would last forever… XDXDXD (Cause of Dawn XDXDXD)**

**Yay new chapter! Banzai!! What'll happen to Dawn? And what is Paul planning? So many mysteries… Hopefully some will be solved in this chapter… XDXDXD**

**Oh, and just so you guys know, the organization Ash, Paul and Gary are in isn't Team Galactic. It is a made up, unnamed organization. And the reason why the three are working with him will be revealed WAYYYYYY later. Sorry I wasn't specific about this earlier… I was just being a nuthead… - -;**

**To those of you who don't really like this story, I'm really sorry… It's just because I'm not used to writing stories that don't follow the original storyline. This is my first time writing a story following an alternate storyline. For those of you who like it, well, Ramen party for you… XDXDXD For those of you hate my story, I'll be nice and invite you as well because I'm such an insignificant writer… XDXDXD**

**As apology for the slow update I shall do another double update for Three Swordsmen Adventure and Targeted! :D **

**Anyways, enjoy…**

**Chapter 3: Kidnapped**

Dawn didn't stop running. She didn't turn back, she ran, as if her life depended on it, which it did.

'Who was that guy? And what did he want with me?' Dawn thought in her head as she ran. 'One thing's for sure, it definitely wasn't a prank from Barry… Whoever it was, he seemed pretty intent on whatever he planned on doing with me!'

Dawn finally reached her house. She was exhausted from all that running, but she knew that she had to tell her mother everything that had happened. She rang the doorbell, her mother answered by opening the door. She had already noticed by her heavy panting that something terrible had happened to her.

"Dawn, did anything happen?" Johanna asked worriedly. "You look as if something terrible had happened!" Dawn hugged her mom happily. She was glad that she was safe again. Johanna smiled and hugged Dawn gently.

"Mom, I was so scared!" Dawn began. "Someone attacked me and tried to kidnap me! I didn't know who he was or what he wanted with me, but I'm so glad that you're here!" Dawn began to tear up. Her experience had obviously traumatized her. Johanna patted her back reassuringly.

"It's okay now, Dawn. There's no need to cry anymore. You're safe at home now." She said gently. Dawn wiped her tears and smiled.

"Thanks, Mom, I feel better now." Dawn said, now reassured that she was safe. "I'm going to my room. I have a ton of homework to do!"

Johanna smiled. "You go ahead and do that. Oh, and by the way, one of your friends came by. He sent me a letter saying that he was waiting for you in your room, but he didn't say who it was…" Dawn cocked her head. Who could it have been? Most likely it was Barry and Lucas trying to surprise her or something. Dawn sighed and headed upstairs. Johanna was glad that Dawn was safe. After one last look at her daughter, she headed to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

"Lucas? Barry? Are you guys there?" Dawn asked out loud. She received no answer though. Dawn pouted and crossed her arms. "Guys I know you're in here, now answer me before I get in there and find you myself!" She entered her room, unaware of the thin, nearly invisible laser-trap that was set under her feet.

Instantly after her foot passed the laser-trap, Dawn saw several thick, green vines erupting from nowhere. They charged at the high school teen and shattered the window glass. Dawn held two of her Pokeballs, ready to defend herself.

"Buneary, Ice Beam, Swinub, Ice Shard!" Dawn ordered. But the attacks were easily defeated by cut through by the tick, powerful vines. Her two Pokemon were hit by the attack. The two Pokemon were hurt very badly by the attack. Dawn reached for another Pokemon, she couldn't let her Pokemon fight while they were injured. But she was too late, the vines had wrapped her tightly.

Dawn winced in pain from the vines that bound her. She dropped the Pokeball in her hand, one of her eyes shut tightly.

'These vines are most likely a Torrterra's…" Dawn thought struggling to break free from the vines that wrapped around her tightly. 'But why would Lucas and Barry attack me like this?'

"Barry, Lucas, this isn't funny,!" Dawn shouted. "I give up, you win, now leave me alone!"

"Torterra, Giga Drain!" A harsh voice said. Dawn's eyes widened. Did they just order an attack?

'So it was a Torterra, but this can't be them! They would never attack me! And that isn't their voice! But if it isn't them, then who could it be?' Dawn thought to herself. Before she could think about who would possibly attack her, the vines started glowing a bright green and squeezed her body tightly. Dawn felt the strength being sucked out of her body.

"Uh…" Dawn groaned as the vines squeezed her and drained her physical strength. Her legs were becoming shaky. Soon they grew so weak, that she fell on her knees and then onto the floor. Her eyes were shut tightly in pain from the powerful attack.

Swinub and Buneary recovered from the vines' attack and were ready to defend their master. Dawn opened her eyes weakly, staring at her protective Pokemon weakly.

"Guys, I don't want you to get hurt anymore…" Dawn said weakly, still having her strength sapped from her. "Go get help from Mom… Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself."

But Swinub and Buneary refused to move from their spot. They had to protect Dawn! Who knows what would happen if they leave her! Swinub shot Ice Shards at the vines while Buneary shot out an Ice Beam. The two attacks were once again cancelled by a Thunder attack. An Electabuzz had climbed up the vines. Electabuzz dove in for a Cross Chop, smashing the two poor Pokemon and knocking them out in one hit. Dawn was beginning to get worried. Just as her Pokemon fainted, Paul had flown in on his Honchkrow.onchkrow

'Dammit…' Dawn thought weakly as Paul hopped off of his Honchkrow and slowly walked toward the nearly unconscious girl. The draining had finally stopped, and the vines retracted, but she was far too weak to escape, or even move. She just laid there helplessly as Paul grew closer and closer to reaching her.

"Mom…" She called out as loud as she could, even though she knew her mom wouldn't be able to hear her. "He-Mmmm!" Before Dawn could finish her cry for help, Paul roughly tied her with a tight rope and covered her mouth with a strip of duct tape. Dawn was helplessly carried away by Paul as he prepared to take flight.

"Hmph, so troublesome…" Paul grumbled to himself as he stared at the young girl's bound form. Though a part of him deep down inside his icy exterior felt bad for hurting her like this… She was just an innocent high school girl! Giving no further thought about it, Paul returned Dawn's fainted Pokemon into their Pokeballs and returned his Pokemon as well. Then he prepared to take flight on Honchkrow. Just as he was, however, Johanna came in, hearing to commotion and heading upstairs in worry.

"Dawn, what's going o-" Johanna began. Then her eyes widened as she saw Dawn tied up and in Paul's clutches. Glameow hissed, its fur standing on end.

"Mmmm!" Dawn muffled, trying to talk through the tape covering her mouth.

"Glameow, use Psychic to bring Dawn back to me!" Johanna ordered calmly, but quickly. Glameow nodded and its eyes glowed with an intense light blue aura. Dawn felt herself being surrounded by the bluish aura.

"Honchkrow, Dark Pulse!" Paul ordered calmly. Honchkrow nodded and blasted Glameow with a shadowy wave of dark thoughts. Glameow fainted instantly from the attack and released Dawn from its Psychic attack. Johanna's face filled with worry. Dawn had finally managed to speak through her tape. Paul had noticed, but didn't do anything about it.

"Mom, the situation is hopeless…" Dawn said weakly. "Go get help… Anyone will do fine… Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself…"

This was a tough decision for Johanna. She couldn't let Paul kidnap her daughter and let him get away with it. But her only Pokemon was defeated and with Dawn in her situation and weakened state, she couldn't break free from the ropes. Johanna didn't want to admit it, but she had lost…

"When you say no need to worry is when I worry the most…" Johanna muttered quietly. She then glared at Paul. "If you hurt Dawn in any way, I swear, you will live to regret it!"

Paul simply gave a cold smirk, and flew off. Dawn's eyes filled with tears as she grew farther and farther from her home.

"I love you, Mom!" Dawn cried as she was carried away, tears drifting from her eyes. "No need to worry!" After Dawn had finished her last words, Paul had gagged her with a bandanna and removed her tape, not allowing her to speak any further. Johanna fell to her knees, tears in her eyes.

"First my husband's mysterious disappearance, and now this?" Johanna muttered to herself, "I'm a failure… I've lost everything dear to me…"

Johanna already knew what she had to do. There were only two trainers she knew in Twinleaf that could stand up to Paul… She picked up the phone and called…

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Lucas heard the phone ringing in his house. He and Barry were currently playing Super Smash Brothers Brawl on the Wii. Lucas was playing as Pokemon Trainer and Barry played as Lucario. Lucas had just got the Smash Ball and was about to win the match with Triple Finish, until he paused to get the phone.

"Hello?" Lucas asked. He could hear sobbing coming from the phone. Lucas sighed. "Whoever it is, calm your tears and tell me, what is your problem…?"

**MAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFIE I'M SOOOOOOO EVIL!!**

**GAH!! DAWN GOT KIDNAPPED!! THAT BASTARD!! IF HE DOES ANYTHING PERVERTED TO HER, I WON'T FORGIVE HIM!!**

**Paul: Well, yur the author, so you make the story dipwad…**

**Me: HEY, I RESENT THAT!!**

**Paul: Will you lower yur voice? I think you broke my eardrums!**

**Me: BUT I DID LOWER MY VOICE! DO YOU WANT TO HEAR MY **_**LOUD**_** VOICE?**

**Vim: Lower it to adjustable size you annoying piece of shit!**

**Me: WHATEVER YOU ASK!! –Lowers voice to normal size- Okie… so anyways what do you guys think?**

**Vim: UPDATE THREE SWORDSMEN ADVENTURE!! THE LAST THING I NEED IS YOU MAKING ANOTHER IKARISHIPPING STORY!! –Starts beating me with her fist-**

**Paul: IS THERE ANYONE WITH A NORMAL VOICE AROUND HERE? And I thought this is the lamest Ikarishipping story ever…**

**Me: -Ignores lame Ikarishipping comment- Now yur breaking my eardrums… - -; and no… all of us a strange, weird people XDXDXD**

**Vim: I'M NOT WEIRD!! YUR THE WEIRDEST OF THEM ALL!! –Starts beating me again with fist-**

**Me: Owie… that hurt… T.T**

**Dawn: Now that the chapter is over… can someone untie me? I'm kinda uncomfortable… Oh and by the way, I thought the chapter was pretty cute!**

**Paul: I actually kinda like you like that, you dun annoy me as much… -retapes her mouth so she can't retort-**

**Me and Vim: HOW DARE YOU ABUSE A POOR INNOCENT GIRL!! WE'LL SHOW YOU FOR DOING THAT… DOUBLE FALCON PUNCH!!**

**Paul: Aw, shit… -Gets sent blasting off-**

**Me: I'LL SAVE YOU DAWN!! –Unties her and hugs her happily-**

**Dawn: -Sweatdrops-**

**Vim: -Rolls her eyes- Whatever…**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter… even if it was a little short… I'll be sure to update ASAP! XDXDXD**

**Vim: FOR PETE'S SAKES, UPDATE THREE SWORDSMEN ADVENTURE!! IT'S WAY BETTER THAN YUR CORNY ROMANCE STORIES!!**

**Me: That's not was my fans say… Right, guys?**

**Fans: -holding up signs saying 'Update Three Swordsmen Adventure' or 'Yur corny romance stories suck!' or 'We like Ike, Dawn and Paul suck' or 'Correct your grammatical errors, dipwad' and other critical stuff like that-**

**Me: -Rolls eyes- Critics… gotta hate em… Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! XDXDXD**

**And for my real fans, don't take the sign thing seriously. I love all my reviewers! :D**

**Well that's it for now, sorry about the short chapter! This chapter was a LOT shorter than I expected… Until the next update! And please review, oh wait… no need to say… you already know! XDXDXD No flames though, otherwise I'll get my little friend and we will poop all over you! XDXDXD Though I'll always accept constructive criticism as long as you be nice and supportive about it! :D**

**Vim: YUR A GROSS PIG YA KNOW THAT!**

**Me: Ok, so I won't get my friend and poop on them… -sigh- but still, no flames… or I shall slice you with Vim's Bankai sword…**

**Vim: I guess you can do that… wait a minute…**

**Honou **


	4. The Fiery Monkey Revived

Me: It's here

**Me: It's here! It's finally here! The next chapter of Targeted! :D aren't you guys proud of me?**

**Vim: YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU USED MY BANKAI SWORD! I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!**

**Me: Relax, it's perfectly fine!**

**Vim: NO THERE'S A SMALL SCRATCH!!! I'LL KILL YA! COME BACK HERE!**

**Paul: -Finally came back fro being blasted off- Ugh… that hurt a lot…**

**Me: Ah, Paul, thank goodness, do the disclaimer!**

**Paul: Why?**

**Me: I can always change this into a Fortuneshipping fic!!!! Besides, I've been doing the Disclaimer for the past five stories, it's your turn now!**

**Paul: Ok, ok fine!!!! –Sigh- Honouxyuu doesn't own Pokemon, if he/she did (Yeah right, like I'm revealing my gender XDXDXD), it would be the worst show ever…**

**Me: WHY YOU LITTLE I'LL KILL YOU!**

**Paul: You do that, oh and by the way, Vim's right behind you…**

**Me: Huh? –Suddenly gets sliced by Bankai sword-**

**Me: -Collapses on floor, dead-**

**Vim: Holy shit… I killed the author! Now I won't get to see what happens next in the three swordsmen adventure… -sulks-**

**Me: -miraculously comes back to life- Haha! The author can never die… :D**

**Vim: Whatever just start the damn story, this author note is getting way to long!**

**Me: Very well… -pouts- **

**Anyways, I'm really sorry for the late update… It's just that Brawl is so fun and I still have my school life to attend to. I promise to update faster… that is if Brawl doesn't get the best of me… (Which it will… -cough cough-)**

**Anyways, enjoy!!! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 4: The Fiery Monkey Revived…**

"Mrs. Johanna? Is that you?" Lucas asked. "What happened? Why are you crying…? What?!?!?!? Ok, I'll tell Barry right away…" Lucas then turned the phone off and gave a deep sigh. Barry cocked his head in confusion.

"What happened now?" Barry asked. "Did anything happen to Dawn?"

"The worst case scenario…" Lucas said in a serious tone. "Dawn was targeted, and was captured… And what's even worse is that he was even more skilled than Gary…"

Barry widened his eyes in shock. He gritted his teeth at the news. "Damn it, Dawn, why didn't you stay with us? What's Kenny going to say? I told you that you shouldn't have been so confident that it was impossible to get targeted… Damn it… it can't get any worse than this…" Barry muttered to himself. Barry turned off the Wii, and stood up.

"Pack your bags… were leaving…" He declared adventurously. Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Where are we going? And what about school?" Lucas asked.

Barry rolled his eyes. "Forget about school! We have to save Dawn! Who knows what happened to her! We're the only ones who can save her! We're the best trainers in Twinleaf! It's up to us! Besides, I've been dying for an adventure!"

Lucas sighed. "Fine, you made your point… Let's go… Go pack your bags, we leave today."

Barry grinned. "I knew you would agree with me! I need to pack my bags, I'm fining 1,000,000 dollars if you're not finished packing by the time I'm back!" As soon as Barry had said this, he dashed out of the room, eager to pack up. Lucas sighed as he stared at the drawer. He opened it, and inside was a Pokeball, his first Pokeball.

"It's been so long, huh, Infernape?" Lucas grinned as the energetic Fire starter jumped out of her Pokeball in a brilliant burst of light, stretching enthusiastically. Lucas gave a small smile. It had been so long since Infernape had been in battle. He still remembered what had happened two years ago…

**Flashback**

_It all happened two years ago, when I was 13… I was the best trainer in Twinleaf Town. I thought nothing could beat me and my Infernape. But I was dead wrong… _

"_Hey Lucas, there's a tournament coming tomorrow…" My mom told me. "If you would like to, you could join."_

_I shrugged. "Sure, why not." I said. 'Anything to impress Dawn…' I thought, with a light blush on my cheeks. I then went to my room to get ready._

_The tournament was too easy… My Pokemon easily breezed to the final round. As I entered the stadium, I looked up in the crowd, Dawn, my family, everyone was watching me, which motivated me to try my best. I was nervous, but I was eager to win another tournament and to impress Dawn. I then stared at my opponent._

_My opponent had violet colored hair. He seemed to be about one year older than me. His eyes were as black as coal and gave an icy glare. I shivered as I stared into his gaze. I offered my hand, smiling._

"_May the best trainer win!" I said cheerily. My opponent simply ignored my offered hand. I narrowed my eyes at him. Then I began to take focus on the battle, choosing Toxicroak as my first Pokemon. The rules were best 4 out of 6…_

_The battle wasn't going very well for me… I was losing for the first time in my life… Toxicroak was defeated by his Weavile, Luxray was beaten by his Electabuzz. My Floatzel was defeated by his Magmar. I was puzzled, all my Pokemon should have had a type advantage over his, but they were beaten so easily! Luckily, Roserade managed to pull a narrow win against his Gliscor. My Staraptor defeated his Honchkrow in a single Brave Bird. As my opponent returned his fainted Pokemon, I could've sworn I heard him heard him mutter 'I'll deal with you later, you pathetic excuse for a Pokemon…' _

_I shivered; I didn't like this guy one bit. He was ruthless and didn't have an ounce of respect for his Pokemon._

_Now we were both on our last Pokemon. If Infernape won this battle, it would become sudden death. But if I lost, I would've my opponent would win._

_I was so eager to win that I never realized that I was pushing my Infernape too hard. After it was hit with an Earthquake, I just pressured it to keep going. Then I made my biggest mistake… which cost me the match…_

_I ordered Infernape to use Blast Burn in order to end the match quickly. Torterra simply dodged it by using Dig. I was only able to watch as the large fireball missed and watch my poor Fire starter faint from Torterra's attack._

"_Infernape is unable to battle. Lucas has no more available Pokemon, Torrterra and Paul wins!!" The referee shouted. I ran to Infernape's side. It looked so said… so tired… I realized, and began to cry._

"_Infernape… I'm so sorry…" I muttered to my fainted Pokemon. I could only watch as Infernape and the rest of my Pokemon were sent to the Pokemon Center. Paul passed by me, ready to receive his trophy. As he passed me, he whispered into my ear._

"_That… was the most boring battle ever…" He muttered into my ear scathingly. I glared at him angrily._

_Dawn and Barry came to my side, trying to comfort me and saying that I had did the best I could've done. I thanked them, but I knew that I didn't do my best. I was so focused on wiping that smug grin off his face that I didn't even care about my Pokemon's condition…I stayed at the Pokemon Center all day, watching Infernape heal. Dawn asked in worry if she was ok, I just said that I wasn't sure. Dawn and Barry had to leave, but I didn't even bother to leave, not until Infernape was fully healed… _

_Hours later, Nurse Joy finally came she said that my Pokemon were fine, but she scolded my about how I treated my Pokemon recklessly. I understood, and left the Pokemon Center…_

_The next few days, I never used Infernape in battle. I strived to become the best, without her. I had realized that I had relied on her too much. Even though Infernape begged me to battle, I simply told her that she needed her rest. Infernape understood, and she never battled again… until now… Now that Dawn has been kidnapped, I need Infernape… once more…_

**Flashback End**

"The time has come again, Infernape!" Lucas said boldly. "We need to save Dawn, and to do that, I need your help!"

Infernape grinned. 'So we're a team again?' She asked in her Pokemon speak. Of course, Lucas couldn't literally understand what she was saying, but he knew somehow, what she was trying to convey.

Lucas smiled. "Yep…" Infernape had a wide grin on his face, and tackled Lucas to the ground.

'It's about time! I've been dying to battle for so long!' Infernape said cheerily. Then she felt her stomach grumble. She blushed sheepishly.

'Let's get something to eat first…' She said sheepishly. 'I'm hungry…' Lucas smiled.

"Yeah… you should be… I forgot to feed you before I left to school…" Lucas said. He went to the kitchen and returned with a large bowl of Pokemon food, which Infernape gladly ate. Just as Infernape finished, Barry came in, grinning.

"I'm ready letsa go!!" Barry said cheerily. He then noticed Infernape out of her ball.

"Wow, you finally sent Infernape out!" He whistled. "I guess your pretty serious about this, eh?"

Lucas grinned. "Yep, now I'm very serious about this, now let's go save Dawn…"

Barry grinned. "Whatever you command, oh great lover boy…" He snickered while saying this, leaving Lucas to blush furiously.

"I said Dawn's a… never mind… Let's get going…" Lucas said, still blushing. Barry snickered to himself and the two embarked on their journey to rescue their captured friend.

**And so… the story begins…**

**Paul: It's been beginning…**

**Me: Why are you so mean… T.T**

**Paul: Cause I was barely in this chapter… at all… I was only mentioned…**

**Me: Well Dawn wasn't in this chapter, and she isn't complaining…**

**Dawn: Yeah, it was pretty nice to take a chapter off…**

**Paul: Whatever…**

**Me: Yeah… you say 'whatever' because you have nothing else to say. You have a lousy comeback…**

**Paul: … Whatever…**

**Me: My point exactly…**

**Vim: -comes in with her 'scratched' Bankai Sword- HONOU!!!! YUR GONNA PAY FOR WHATCHA DID TO MY BANKAI SWORD!!!!**

**Me: Are you still on about that? I thought you were over it!**

**Vim: I will never be satisfied until you update Two Swordsmen twice!**

**Me: Then stop chasing me and get writing!**

**Vim: THAT DOES IT! NO ONE TELLS ME WHAT TO DO AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! BANKAI!!! GETSUGA TENSHO!!!!!!!**

**Me: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! –Dies again-**

**Barry: Holy shit, you killed the narrator…**

**Vim: Meh, he/she can always come back… Right, Honou?**

**Me: -absolute silence-**

**Vim: HOLY SHIT, I REALLY DID KILL HIM/HER! Oh well, I guess I'm in charge now…**

**Paul: -Silently celebrating-**

**Me: -Miraculously recovers- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Vim: Yaparri… (I knew it…)**

**Paul: Shit, I thought he/she was gone for good… **

**-Sweatdrops- Anyways, please review! And sorry for the horribly short chapter… I'm no good with flashbacks… But there will be a lot in this story (Which is why I don't like writing this story that much… but I have to because so many people like it…) … so bear with me… I promise that the next chapter will be a lot longer…**

**I know, a bunch of you are like 'WHY ARE YOU NOT GETTING ON WITH THE IKARISHIPPING? I WANNA SEE PAUL AND DAWN KISS!' But unfortunately, I had to post this chapter up because it will have significance later… **

**Infernape: Anyways, if you flame, I will eat it and fire it back at you with a Blast Burn!**

**Me: -Sweatdrops- Yeah, as usual, no flames… but I'll accept constructive criticism anytime… :D**

**~Honou**


	5. Paul's Unlikely Decision

**Me: Dawn, disclaimer please…**

**Dawn: Sure, Honouxryuu doesn't own Pokemon…**

**Paul: Which is a good thing…**

**Dawn: Hey! I didn't finish! –Smacks shoulder-**

**Paul: Does it look like I care?**

**Me: AWWWWW YOU TWO ARE SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!!!!! –Infernape and I push them together and force them to kiss each other-**

**Paul and Dawn: -Both blush furiously-**

**Lucas: -Eyes flash jealously-**

**Vim: Start the chapter already, you piece of shit…**

**Me: T.T okie…**

**Anyways, my friend Ultima started his story! (Actually he has been writing it… but I just update way too slow so… yeah…) Yay!!!!**

**Ultima: And it's way better than your stories…**

**Me: Whatrya talkin about? I'm ten times teh writer you'll ever be!**

**Ultima: Right…**

**Me: You lil… -Starts strangling Ultima-**

**Vim: BOTH OF YOU, CALM THE F--- DOWN DAMMIT!!!!**

**Ultima and me: Wow… didn't see that coming…**

**Anyways enjoy… XDXDXD**

**Chapter 5: Paul's Unlikely Decision**

Paul proceeded to the base on his Honchkrow, completely oblivious to its exhaustion. Dawn had passed out a while ago. Most likely from the Giga Drain Torterra had done. Paul had removed the gag from her mouth after she had passed out. He glanced at her peaceful, sleeping face. A slight blush crept up his face. She looked so beautiful and innocent…

'Why is my face getting so hot?' Paul thought to himself. 'The day must have exhausted me… Yeah that's it… I'm just tired… but I have to keep going… I should be close…'

And keep going he did, that is, until Honchkrow started heading toward the ground slowly due to exhaustion. Paul cursed to himself, still holding on to the tied up, unconscious girl.

"Damn it, Honchkrow! You're not that pathetic! Suck it up!" Paul shouted angrily. Honchkrow struggled to get back into gear, but was far too exhausted from the journey. Paul growled in frustration. Dawn had woken up from the commotion going on, confused.

"Wha? What's going on…?" Dawn mumbled sleepily.

"Damn it, you're so troublesome!" Paul growled. "Can't you see we're falling?" Dawn pouted angrily.

"Have you ever thought about your Pokemon's condition?" Dawn snapped. "It's tired for Pete's sakes!"

Paul growled silently at the annoying, blue-haired girl. But he had to admit, it was getting late.

"Fine, we'll rest for today, but tomorrow we keep going…" Paul growled in frustration. Dawn pouted.

'I don't like this guy's attitude…' Dawn thought to herself, a slight blush on her cheeks. 'Though I have to admit he is pretty cu- wait a minute… what the hell am I thinking? This guy kidnapped me, I shouldn't be crushing on him! I guess the trauma is just getting to me and I'm still a bit woozy on the head… yeah… that's it…'

Honchkrow landed at Paul's order. Paul returned it into its Pokeball and called out his Magmar and Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, go get some firewood, Magmar, start the fire when Electabuzz gets back." Paul ordered. "I'm going to cook us some dinner…" Paul then untied Dawn's bindings.

"Make yourself helpful and go get some firewood with Electabuzz." Paul ordered. "If you even think about running away, I swear, I will find you and make you regret it…" Dawn nodded meekly at seeing Paul's cold glare.

"Yeesh what's his problem…" Dawn muttered to herself, collecting several sticks. "Even if I wanted to go home, I don't even know where home is…" After collecting all the firewood she needed, she and Electabuzz headed back to the camp. Paul had set up camp already. He obviously was prepared because he had brought two tents instead of one. Paul smirked and tossed Dawn a towel and a bar of soap.

"Go ahead and take a bath," Paul said. "And don't plan anything stupid… Honchkrow will be keeping his eye on you…" Dawn shrugged. A bath was just what she needed right now. Taking the towel and the bar of soap, she headed to a nearby lake. Honchkrow followed behind her. Paul just snorted and ordered his Magmar to start a fire. He then started cooking dinner.

A few minutes have passed and dinner was ready, but Dawn still wasn't back yet. Paul was beginning to get worried.

"Where is that troublesome girl…?" Paul growled, but then came into realization. "Could something have happened to her?" Paul cursed at himself and ran off to check on her. He ordered Magmar to keep their dinner warm.

Paul ran as fast as he could, until he reached the lake.

Honchkrow was teasing Dawn by carrying pieces of her clothing high into the air. Dawn had an annoyed expression on her face and sent out Piplup to Bubblebeam the Pokemon. Honchkrow was struck, and dropped her clothing. Dawn smiled and took her recovered clothing…

However… Dawn was half naked… only in her undergarments, and causing Paul to have a massive nosebleed and his face growing red from the sight. Dawn noticed Paul, and began to blush slightly.

"EEK, YOU PERVERT!" Dawn cried, covering herself with her clothes. "PIPLUP, BUBBLEBEAM!"

Piplup obeyed, and struck poor Paul with its attack. Honchkrow was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. Paul growled as he stood up from the Bubblebeam attack.

"What was that for?" Paul growled. "I was only worried because you were taking so long!"

"Well, gee, Mister Smarty-pants, I have Honchkrow with me, so I would've been safe!" Dawn replied, putting on the rest of her clothes. "Come on, let's get back to camp…" Dawn went ahead. Paul, on the otherhand, glared at Honchkrow, who was still snickering.

"You knew I was gonna come and check on her, huh…" Paul asked. Honchkrow nodded and Paul sighed. "Guess I deserved that for making you fly all day…" Paul returned Honchkrow and went back to camp. Dawn was already eating her dinner, staying as far away from Paul as possible.

"Geez, how troublesome…" Paul muttered. "She gets mad at me just for worrying about her…" After Dawn finished her meal, she set up her sleeping bag far away from Paul's camp. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"You know, you should sleep closer to the fire." Paul said. "You don't want to catch a cold, do you?"

Dawn stuck her tongue out. "Bleah, I'd rather get sick than sleep near a pervert like you!" Before Paul could respond, Dawn had already fallen asleep. Paul sighed, and went inside his sleeping bag.

'The sooner I get this mission over with… the better…' Paul thought in his head. 'Though what I don't understand… is why a part of me doesn't want to finish this mission… and exactly what Cyrus wants to do with her… Guess I'll find out tomorrow…' Paul's eyes then began to close slowly, letting the sleep take over his body, and began dreaming the strangest dream ever

**Paul's Dream**

_Paul's dream seemed to have taken place in the future. It was at Cyrus's base, in the dungeon room. Dawn was currently in Cyrus's grasp, being strangled to death. Paul was in the back, chained up and bound into a chair. Dawn looked as if in serious pain, her eyes shut tightly, and clutching Cyrus's deadly grasp. Paul was struggling to get out of his bindings._

"_Let her go, she never did anything to you!" Paul said angrily. Cyrus simply smirked._

"_Ah, but you don't understand, with her gone, my revenge is complete." Cyrus grinned. "I'll deal with you afterwords… you traitor… but for now, enjoy the show" Cyrus held a Pokeball in his hand, ready to deliver the final blow. Paul began to panic._

"_Dawn, wake up! You're in danger!" Paul shouted frantically. Dawn heard him, but she was too weak to do anything about it. Her eyes were now void of any emotion, she had lost the will to live on and knew she was going to die. Her arms had already limped to her sides Cyrus smirked._

"_There's nothing you can do… She won't wake up… now it all ends! Go, Weavile! Faint Attack." Cyrus ordered, sending out his Pokemon._

_Just one Faint attack was all it took. Weavile slashed her through her chest. Dawn couldn't even scream out in pain. She was bleeding heavily and her breathing was slowing down. Cyrus released her, a smirk on his face._

"_Pity… I wanted to savor this… Oh, well, since this is your last time together, I'll let you two have some time together…" Cyrus smirked, releasing the chains that bound him. Then he left the dungeon. Paul ran to Dawn's side, hoping she was ok. Dawn just stared at him weakly, her breathing heavy._

"_I… hope you're happy now…" Dawn said weakly. "You got your mission done…"_

"_Don't talk…" Paul said gently. "Everything will be ok. We'll send you to a hospital and then everything will be back to normal."_

_Dawn chuckled weakly, which changed into violent coughing. "It's… too late for me… I'm a goner… I guess… this is how it all ends…" Paul's eyes widened._

"_Don't say that!" Paul said, his tone a bit harsher. "Don't give up now! It can't be all over yet! We barely got to know each other! Dammit, don't die on me now!"_

_Dawn smiled weakly. She was at her last breath. She had lost too much blood, and she knew… she was going to die…_

"_Good… bye Paul…" Dawn said weakly. "No need to worry… right?" As soon as Dawn had finished, her head fell limply to one side. Her pulse and breathing had stopped. Paul knew what had happened… and he felt deep regret for it…_

_A few days later, was Dawn's funeral. Paul had told Cyrus that he had quit. Cyrus looked as if he didn't even care. He just looked happy that the target was finally dead. The funeral, itself, was very tragic. Everyone close to Dawn was dressed in black. Some were mourning, others crying, and others too depressed to have a response at all. Paul was one of the people with no response. Inside, all he felt… was guilt… Johanna was one of the people crying in the crowd. Kenny wasn't crying, but he kept on muttering things to himself._

"_Why'd you have to die?" Kenny asked softly. "You said you wouldn't get targeted, but in the end, you did…" On the other side, was Barry and Lucas. Lucas was fighting to hide his tears, and Barry just couldn't find any reaction at all… All he could really do was try to console his friend._

"_Damn it, it's all, my fault…" Lucas said softly. "I could have been there to protect her before she got captured. But instead… I just left her to her doom… I guess I would've been a lousy boyfriend… and a lousier father…"_

"_Hey, don't say that…" Barry said reassuringly. "It's not your fault entirely you know! Stop putting yourself down all the time! It's all Paul's fault for what happened." Barry pumped his fist into the air. "I swear in the name of Arceus, when I get my hands on him, his head is mine!" Lucas smiled softly._

"_Thanks for cheering me up, Barry…" Lucas said softly. "I can always rely on you to give me a good laugh…"_

_After the crowd had left, Paul emerged from the tree. The gravestone had Dawn's hat resting on it. Engraved on the stone was: Dawn age 15 beloved daughter and friend. Paul set some flowers on his grave._

"_I'm sorry…" Was all he said. Then he left the cemetery. And before the dream could continue… Paul woke up._

**Dream end**

Paul woke up, covered in sweat. 'Damn, is that really what will happen if I take her to Cyrus? Will I just be taking her to her death? I can't allow that…'

Dawn was far away from the campfire. She was shivering from the chilling cold of night. Paul sighed and carried bridal style Dawn, sleeping bag and all, and placed it next to his sleeping bag. This woke Dawn up.

"Wha? What are you doing? I thought I told you that I wanted to stay far away from you!" Dawn said in a tired voice. She looked as if she had a slight fever as well.

"Yeah, well I don't want to travel with a sick girl." Paul grunted. "That would be even more troublesome than you are now…"

"It doesn't matter if I get sick…" Dawn said softly. "I'm probably going to die there anyways…"

"That's only _if_ I take you there, which I'm not." Paul grunted. "Which I'm not… Now let's get some sleep, we start traveling first thing after breakfast." Paul turned to the other side of his sleeping bag, and no longer facing Dawn. Dawn smiled weakly and snuggled close to him.

"Thanks, Paul…" Was all she said before she went to sleep. Paul had a slight blush on his cheeks, then he went to sleep afterwords. The camp fire danced happily around them as the two teenagers fell asleep.

**And so, the plotline begins…**

**Ultima: It has been beginning… And this chapter was way too dramatic… -Vomits-**

**Me: Hey, I happen to like dramatic chapters! Do you have a problem with that?**

**Ultima: Well I don't… And I have plenty of problems with it…**

**Me: You lil… -The two of us start fighting-**

**Vim: I give up… Friends will be friends… That's all I have to say…**

**Dawn: You have to admit, they are pretty friendly with each other…**

**Vim: If this is friendly… then I'm a bananna…**

**Me: DAWWWWWWWWWN! –Leaves Ultima so I can proceed to glomp her-**

**Ultima: Hey, what am I, chopped liver?**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long… I just lacked the motivation… It's not the lack of reviews, I got plenty of those… It's just that I've been so darn into Lunia and Brawl lately. So yeah, expect late coming chapters… and I apologize for being such a lazy bum…**

**Ultima: Lazy is an understatement…**

**Me: You lil… -the two of us start fighting again-**

**Vim: Anyways… review or die… -Ominous aura- and no flames, or else I shall kill you…**

**Me: -comes back with band-aids and bruises- Yeah, as Vim said, please review! And look forward to the next chapter!**

**Ultima: I wont…**

**Me: I didn't ask for your opinion! Anyways, peace out, and Happy Thanksgiving to you all! –Throws a Pumpkin pie with 'Happy Thanksgiving' engraved on it-**

**~Honou**


	6. I Will Protect You

**Yay new chapta!!! I'm sorry for the long update… I was just been so into writing my story, 'The Ruler of Sinnoh'… I promise Targeted will post up faster as soon as I finish writing that story… Anyways… Ohohohohoh… what will await our two heroes…?**

**Paul: Obviously, it's gonna go like this… Dawn gets herself in trouble… and I'm gonna have to rescue her… again…**

**Me: DUN SPOIL IT!!! And just because Dawn's the damsel in distress of the story doesn't mean she'll be in trouble ALL the time… She can defend herself, too, you know!**

**Paul: Whatever…**

**Me: Meany… Jerk… Poo head…**

**Paul: Call me whatever you want, it's not gonna make a difference…**

**Me: -vein popped on head-**

**Ultima: Ok, enough said, begin the chapter already… not that I really care…**

**Me: Yeah, thanks for reminding me, Ultima. Nearly forgot… XDXDXD**

**Paul: Not surprising…**

**Me: Bleah, you meany I hate you… -Kicks him-**

**To all my fellow readers, it took a while, but I finally got my writers spirit back. I know you've waited a long time, and I'm sorry… I hope you understand and all, I have my own life and interest and I don't have much time to get into the spirit of writing… I hope you enjoy this chapter. Okay, without further ado, CHAPTA BEGIN!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: I Will Protect You**

Paul had woken up early, Dawn was still sleeping peacefully, a happy smile on her face. Paul blushed slightly at the sight. She was so innocent, and her fever seemed to have been cured over night.

'Why do I feel this way?' Paul thought. 'I barely even know her, and I feel so hot around her… Am I getting sick?'

Paul got out of his sleeping bag to prepare breakfast. Dawn woke up after Paul finished making breakfast.

"It's about time you woke up, breakfast is ready…" Paul said. "You wanna eat or what?" Dawn just blushed slightly, still thinking about what Paul had said to her last night.

"Sure… why not…" Dawn said shyly. The two sent their Pokemon out to eat. "Paul, if you're not going to take me to Cyrus, why do I have to stay with you? Why can't I just go back home? I just don't understand that…"

"It's not safe for you to return to Twinleaf yet…" Paul said. "We have to stay on the move until its safe for you to return home again… My allies could come back to Twinleaf and get you back again if you return, and you really wouldn't want that, would you? So we have to stay on the constant move… You really don't know how to think ahead… don't you…" Dawn just pouted a puppy dog pout. After breakfast was finished, the two teenagers cleaned up the camp site and packed up their tents.

"Well, let's get going…" Paul grunted as soon as they finished packing up. "I really don't want Cyrus to find us." Dawn blushed slightly.

"Okay, let's go…" Dawn said as she heaved her pack over her shoulders.

The two had traveled though the deep, thick forest for quite a while. Although they had encountered a few wild Pokemon, none of them were a threat to Paul.

"Paul, I'm scared…" Dawn said, holding Paul's arm tightly. "It's not the wild Pokemon, but I have a strange feeling something bad is going to happen to me…"

"Don't worry, if something happens, I'll protect you…" Paul said, a sarcastic smirk on his face. "After all, it's why I'm here…" Dawn blushed slightly.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you…" Dawn replied. "I just have a feeling that we're being watched…"

Meanwhile, from afar, two figures were staring at them from above.

"Hey, what's Paul doing?" One of the figures asked. "He's supposed to head toward our base, not be protective to her…"

"Guess he just couldn't do it…" His partner said. "Well, we were sent here by Cyrus to keep an eye on things, but looks like we'll have to do things ourselves…"

"Uh… What exactly are we going to do?" The first figure asked dumbly. His partner rolled his eyes and smacked him with his fist.

"We're going to capture the target ourselves, dumbass…" His partner growled. "And we'll receive all the credit for the capture. Who knows, probably we'll get a promotion…" His 'idiotic' partner grinned goofily.

"Oh, I like how you think…" He said enthusiastically. "Let's do this!"

Back with Dawn and Paul, the two decided to take a break and have lunch.

"So where are we heading to?" Dawn asked as she took a bite out of her sandwich. Paul looked at his map, reading it carefully.

"The closest Pokemon Center is pretty near." Paul said. "We can rest there, get supplied and then get going again… We'd better hurry though. I'm starting to have a feeling that we're being watched as well…"

"Paul, do you smell something funny?" Dawn asked as she wrinkled her nose. Paul sniffed the air.

"Yeah, I do…" Paul said. "Something's going on, we'd better hurry…"

Before the two could make any sort of movement, a purple smoke filled the air. Dawn and Paul coughed and choked violently.

"Paul, where are you?" Dawn asked, still choking on the thick, purple fog. Before she could hear Paul's response, she felt herself being grabbed from behind.

'Damn, this fog is annoying me…' Paul growled. He reached for his belt and grabbed a Pokeball.

"Honchkrow, Defog!" Paul ordered. The black, crow Pokemon complied by blowing away the thick fog in another direction. When the smoke cleared, two figures with bowl-shaped haircuts were revealed, confident smirks were on their faces. Not only was their haircut bad, but they had really tacky uniforms, a yellow 'G' was embossed in it. Held in their clutches, was Dawn, gagged and bound. A worried look was on her face. In front of them was the grunt's Pokemon, a Glameow and a Stunky.

"You guys were sent here by Cyrus, weren't you?" Paul growled. "You'd better let her go right now, before I get really mad…" The grunt smirked.

"Oh I'm so scared…" He said. "But all the power in the world won't matter if you can't catch us… Stunky, Screech!"

The Skunk Pokemon replied by unleashing a shrill screech. Paul and Honchkrow were forced to cover their ears to block the terrible sound, their eyes shut tightly.

"YOU IDIOT, YOU SHOULD'VE WARNED ME BEFORE YOU ATTACKED!" His partner growled, his ears ringing with pain.

"Er, sorry," His partner replied meekly. His partner sighed rolled his eyes.

"NEVER MIND, JUST FORGET ABOUT IT… LET'S JUST MAKE A RUN FOR IT!!!!" He growled. His partner nodded and the two partners in crime ran off with their tied up, blue-haired prize. Paul opened his eyes, recovering from the screech attack.

"Honchkrow, after them!" Paul ordered. Honchkrow let out a loud squawk and the two chased after the two criminals.

'Dammit, I won't let them get away with this…' Paul thought in his head. 'No matter how troublesome you are…' Dawn's kidnappers looked behind them.

"Ah, he's catching up!!!" One of them said. His partner rolled his eyes and smacked him on the head.

"Don't look back, just run!" He snapped. Dawn looked back at Paul worriedly.

'Paul, please be careful…' Dawn thought in her head.

"Honchkrow, Aerial Ace!" Paul shouted. His Pokemon replied by diving at the two grunts. The stupider of the two widened his eyes.

"Ah, what do we do now?" He said frantically. "He's attacking us!" His smarter partner rolled his eyes.

"I'll run away with the target, you just distract them the best you can." He said. "And make sure you buy me a lot of time…" His partner nodded.

"I got it…" He said. "Stunky, Poison Gas!" His Pokemon replied by shooting out a potent fog at Honchkrow. The Crow Pokemon was enveloped by the fog, stopping its attack. Paul glared at the grunt angrily.

"You'd better get out of my way…" Paul growled. "Before I become really angry…" The grunt grinned.

"Oh, I'm so scared…" He said, grinning. "If you want to rescue your little girlfriend, you'll have to get through me first…" Paul glared at him angrily.

"I have no such feelings for her…" Paul said. "She's just some troublesome girl who I want to save from Cyrus." The grunt grinned, he didn't even look slightly worried.

"Well, you won't be able to save her…" The grunt began. "If you can't even beat me…" Without warning, he threw a Pokeball, out came his Stunky.

"You see, while my partner is the brains of the group…" He began. "I'm the brawns… Stunky, Poison Gas!" His Stunky replied by sending out a powerful, poisonous gas. The grunt was okay because he put on a gas mask, but Paul and Honchkrow weren't so fortunate.

'Dammit, I gotta get rid of this smoke…' Paul thought in his head.

"Honchkrow, Defog!" Paul ordered. The Crow Pokemon replied by beating its wings soundly, eliminating the smoke. After the smoke cleared, Paul and Honchkrow realized that the two had disappeared.

"Dammit…" Paul cursed. "He got away… The coward…" Before Paul could get going, he saw his Honchkrow get smashed by Stunky's Poison Jab.

"I told you…" The grunt grinned. "I'm the brawns of the group, and I'm going to buy as much time as possible for my partner to get away. I can't really buy time if I just run like a wussy…" Paul smirked.

"Looks like you're not as stupid as I thought…" Paul replied. "Honchkrow, Sky Attack!" Honchkrow charged at Stunky in a brilliant orange light.

"Stunky, Screech!" The grunt ordered. Stunky replied by letting loose a powerful howl, slowing down Honchkrow's attack.

"Now, one more time," The grunt ordered. "Poison Jab!" Stunky charged at Honchkrow, but Paul didn't look concerned at all.

"I've seen through your strategy now…" Paul said. "Your Stunky uses stasis afflicting moves to slow down my Pokemon, then you fight back with power moves… Good strategy, but it can easily be turned against you…"

"Oh really…" The grunt smirked. "Well why don't you show me how?"

"With pleasure…" Paul said calmly. "Honchkrow, Ominous Wind!"

Honchkrow stopped its Sky Attack and started to beat its wings, a purple wind flowing from its powerful, black wings. Although it didn't have much effect on the Dark-type Stunky, it was enough to stop its Poison Jab from connecting and blew it away.

"Ominous Wind also has another effect…" Paul smirked. "There's a small chance it can raise Honchkrow's power, Honchkrow, finish this with Sky Attack!"

Honchkrow let out a victorious cry and charged at Stunky with full force. The attack connected and was enough to knock out Stunky in one hit.

"Well, you beat me fair and square…" The grunt said as he returned his Stunky. "But don't think you're off the hook yet, I stalled a lot of time… My partner should be long gone by now…" Paul cursed, the battle with the grunt took way too much time…

"Dammit…" Paul growled. "You'll pay for this…"

Paul hopped on his Honchkrow, and his Pokemon took flight, searching for the blue-haired damsel in distress.

Meanwhile, the other grunt had grown tired from so much running and took a break. Dawn was still with him, bound and gagged.

"Man, carrying you isn't easy…" The grunt said. "You're pretty heavy you know…" A vein popped on Dawn's head.

"Mmmm, Mmm, MMMM! (Translation: ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?!?! " Dawn muffled. The grunt grinned.

"Chill, girl, I can't understand what you're saying… but I can guess…" He began. "And no, I'm not saying you're fat, I'm just saying I tire easily… Yeesh, girls these days are so touchy and predictable these days…" Dawn just glared at him.

'I'm not as predictable as you think I am…' Dawn thought. 'Did you predict this?' Dawn grabbed one of her Pokeballs with her bound hands and released it. Out came Dawn's Swinub. Swinub used Ice Shard to cut Dawn's ropes. The grunt's eyes widened.

"Wow…" The grunt muttered. "Didn't see that coming…"

"Looks like the tides have turned…" Dawn said as she removed the gag from her mouth. "Swinub, Take Down!"

"Don't think you're off the hook…" The grunt said as he released a Glameow. "Fury Swipes!" Dawn didn't look too concerned, though.

"My mom owns a Glameow…" Dawn said. "I know what a Glameow can do, Swinub, Ice Shard!"

Swinub replied by firing a chunk of ice at Glameow. The Cat Pokemon sliced through the ice gleefully, but came across another surprise.

"Now's your chance!" Dawn said. "Swinub, Take Down!" Swinub slammed itself into Glameow hard. Glameow grunted in pain and fell to the floor, injured by the attack. The grunt just smirked, unfazed by the damage Dawn's Pokemon caused to his own.

"I'm aware your mother has a Glameow…" The grunt smirked. "But you didn't predict this, did you?" Glameow stood up, and flashed in a brilliant bright light.

"You see, for this occasion, I trained my Glameow until it was at the verge of evolving…" The grunt said. "And I knew your Swinub would take damage from Take Down, so I used that to my advantage, and took this moment, to evolve my Glameow, into a Purugly…" Dawn's eyes widened in shock.

"So you see…" The grunt said, with his new Purugly. "Although my friend is the brawns with strong Pokemon, I'm still the better trainer, coming up with strategies to devastate my opponents, Purugly, Slash!" Purugly charged at Swinub, smashing it with a swipe of its claw.

"Swinub!" Dawn cried as she ran to her injured Pokemon's side, but Purugly came in front of her. Using its spiraling tail, it ensnared her, squeezing the life out of her. Dawn clenched her teeth tightly, her eyes shut tightly in pain. The grunt walked up to her slowly, a smirk on his face.

"Ready to go with me quietly yet?" The grunt asked coldly. "Just admit defeat already, your friend, Paul, won't come to save you…" Dawn just glared at the grunt, an eye opened defiantly as Purugly squeezed her tightly.

"Like hell I will…" Dawn said defiantly. "And Paul will come, just you wait…" The grunt sighed.

"Suit yourself…" The grunt said, putting a gag on her to stifle her screams. Then he snapped his fingers. Purugly squeezed its tail even harder. Dawn screamed in pain, but it couldn't be heard due to the gag. Meanwhile, Swinub was struggling to stand up. It was weak from the slash attack, but after seeing its master in danger, it stood up, ready to fight again.

"I thought I knocked you out a while ago…" The grunt said. "Not that it matters, my Golbat will take care of you…" The grunt sent out his Golbat. The bat Pokemon dashed at Swinub with a Wing attack. The attack connected, and hurt Swinub badly.

'Swinub, please, you did enough…' Dawn thought in her head. 'I don't want you getting hurt because of me…'

Swinub didn't stop fighting though, it kept firing shards of ice at Golbat. But Golbat was faster, and proceeded to bombard Swinub with powerful Wing Attacks. Dawn looked away, she couldn't bear seeing her Pokemon get hurt.

'Is it over before it even began?' Dawn thought in her head. 'Am I going to be caught by Paul's boss and eventually die?'

Swinub stood up for one last time. Golbat saw that its opponent wasn't quite down yet and charged at it with Wing Attack one last time. Swinub stood its ground , ready to take the attack. As it did so, a brilliant flash of light erupted from Swinub.

"What?" The grunt exclaimed. "It's evolving!" Dawn smiled weakly.

'Swinub…' Dawn thought in her head. 'Even though things looked bad, you didn't give up… thank you…' With that, Dawn passed out from the strain Purugly had caused her.

The flashing ended, Swinub wasn't there anymore, replacing it was a bigger, stronger looking Pokemon… a Piloswine.

"Shit," The grunt said. "I'm not losing to some girls Pokemon, Golbat, attack!"

Piloswine roared loudly and charged at the grunt's Golbat. The poisonous bat tried to fight back with a Wing Attack, but Piloswine was too fast and strong, knocking the bat Pokemon out in one fell swoop.

'Shit, that Piloswine is strong…' The grunt thought to himself. 'I have to use my last resort…'

"You'd better stay back…" The grunt said, holding the unconscious Dawn close to him. "Unless you want something bad to happen to your master…" Piloswine didn't look too concerned though. It unexpectedly fired an Ice Shard. The powerful attack smacked Purugly accurately in the face and knocked it out in one hit, releasing Dawn and slicing her gag while it was at it. Piloswine fired a second shot to freeze the grunt in place.

"Dammit, this isn't over yet!" The grunt said angrily at Piloswine. "I'll break free and you'll regret messing with me!" Piloswine just snorted and picked up the unconscious teenager on its back. It really wanted to finish him off, but he knew revenge wouldn't be what its master would want.

"Don't you know when to give up?" A voice from the shadows said. "Not to mention, what you put Troublesome through really pissed me off…" Dawn opened her eyes weakly, slowly regaining conscious from the shadow's voice.

"P…Paul?" Dawn said weakly. "So you came to save me, eh? Looks like you were a bit too late though…" Paul knelt down to Dawn's side.

"Don't talk…" Paul said softly. "You've been put through a lot, you need rest." Dawn smiled weakly at Paul. Then the young teenage girl fell back asleep.

'Wow, I'm surprise such a troublesome girl could take care of herself…' Paul thought in his head as Dawn lost conscious again. 'Guess she's not so weak and useless after all…'

"Why are you so willing to help that girl out?" The grunt asked, still in his Ice Shard prison. "If you just did as you were told, I wouldn't have put you through so much trouble…" Paul just glared at him coldly.

"Can't you see it's not about what happens to me?" Paul said in a cold voice. Then his eyes seemed to soften. "It's about what happens to her… I just can't bear seeing her get hurt by Cyrus…"

"You know, if Cyrus finds out that you're softening up…" The grunt began. "He's going to hunt you down, and he's not going to stop until he gets her… and what happens to you, will be much worse than what happens to her if he finds out you've grown soft and betrayed him… I'm going to tell him everything that happened, and man, you'll be in a lot of trouble!" Paul narrowed his eyes at him.

"Then go ahead and tell him…" Paul said in a calm, cold voice. "I'll be ready for him…" The grunt's partner then came.

"Hey, partner…" The grunt said meekly. "Sorry our plan didn't work out quite as planned…"

"Yeah, whatever, now can you break me out of here so we can go home?" The other grunt asked annoyed, a vein popped from his head. "I swear, your such a good for nothing brawns for brains…" His partner quickly replied by having his Stunky smash at the ice. After a few minutes of smashing ice, the two grunts were off to base. As they did so, the smarter grunt looked back at Paul.

"Mark, my words…" He said coldly. "I will tell our master… and I _will_... get my revenge…" Paul narrowed his eyes at him.

"I told you once, and I'll tell you again…" Paul said. "When that day comes, I'll be ready…" The grunt just gave a smirk at Paul, and was off to the base. Paul then proceeded to take Dawn and Piloswine back to a Pokemon Center.

A few minutes later at the Pokemon Center, Dawn woke up in a hospital bed. Paul was next to her.

"Where am I?" Dawn asked. "What happened to those two grunts? Did we beat them?"

"Yeah, we beat them…" Paul said in a soft voice. Dawn looked down at the floor in shame.

"I'm really sorry I put you through all of this…" Dawn said shamefully. "Maybe if I wasn't so troublesome, you wouldn't have been put through so much trouble… And maybe if I were stronger, you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of taking me to the Pokemon Center"

"Don't worry about it…" Paul said. "No matter what happens to you, no matter how troublesome you are… I will always protect you…" A small blush crept on Dawn's cheeks.

"You should go get some rest…" Paul said softly. "You've been through a lot today. I'm going to go check on our Pokemon." Dawn smiled back at him and closed her eyes. Exhausted from the day's events, she fell into a blissful sleep.

**Meanwhile…**

Back in Cyrus' base, the two grunts had returned. It was a long trek back to the base, but in the end, it was worth it…

"We are really sorry boss…" The smarter grunt said apologetically. "We didn't think Paul would be so willing to protect the target." Cyrus didn't even look angry, he was smirking…

"Oh, Paul… you are so predictable…" Cyrus said to himself. "I knew you wouldn't be able to do such a simple task, even if the reward was all the Pokemon in the world…" Cyrus then turned his attention to the two grunts.

"You two did well, not only did you get valuable information, but you tested their ability as trainers. Therefore, you are rewarded with a promotion." Cyrus said. "The two of you are now leaders of grunt squads, 9 and 10…" The two looked really happy. Although groups 9 and 10 were the newest, most inexperienced of the grunts, they felt they were actually rising up…

"Now, Ash, I have a job for you… This is your first task, so be careful…" Cyrus said to the raven haired teenager. "I want you to bring the target to me… and bring her alive…" Ash grinned.

"Great!" Ash said cheerfully. "When do I get started?" Cyrus just gave Ash a smirk.

"Anytime will do fine…" Cyrus said. "Just bring the target alive…" Ash nodded, and proceeded to get ready

'We'll see for how long you'll be able to keep this game of Cat and Mouse…' Cyrus thought in his head. 'Tomorrow… that's when we'll test your abilities…'

**To be continued… (I hope…)**

**AHHHH… I'VE REALLY GOTTEN RUSTY!!! I HAVEN'T WRITTEN IN SO LONG… I'M REALLY SORRY IF IT SUCKED BADLY. **

**Thunder: Really? I didn't think it was that bad… I really respect you for writing again! The wait was long, but it was definitely worth it!**

**Me: Thanks, it means a lot to me…**

**Ultima: -Eyes twitching- This sucked… you've really gotten bad… I've lost all respect for you as a writer…**

**Me: WHADYA SAY? I'LL MAKE YOU EAT THOSE WORDS!!!!**

**Ultima: Chill, I was just kidding… I'm just saying it was a bit cheesy and corny… You see, cheese and corn don't fit well…**

**Me: … That's random…**

**Hah, I proved Paul wrong! Dawn was able to fend for herself this chapter! What can I say? I'm just so awesome like that…**

**Paul: Yeah, whatever…**

**Me: I wouldn't be so chill about it… I just proved you wrong, and so… you must suffer a penalty game…**

**Paul: so, what's the penalty game?**

**Me: Although I really would like to do this myself… kiss Dawn…**

**Dawn and Paul: WHAAAAAAT?**

**Me: -Smirks- You heard me…**

**Paul: -Sighs- Fine… -Kisses Dawn-**

**Me: HAU!!! HIKARI-CHAN/SHINJI-KUN KAWAIIYO!!! OMOCHIKAERI!!! –Takes Paul and Dawn home- (Watch Higurashi for the reference… If you have seen Higurashi before… lawls…)**

**Paul: What the? Why are you talking in Japanese? Let me go right now! **

**Anyways, about those two grunts, I thought it would be nice to have a little comical relief… so I added them. You will see them here and there once in a while… They might have a cameo appearance in every chapter! Just kidding, but they will return sometime… (Hint, hint…) **

**BOO YEAH, PILOSWINE PWNED!!! As you could see, I'm a pretty good fan of Mamoswine and its pre-evolutions. And I really hate Golbat and Purugly, they are so annoying! Confuse Ray, Swagger, ARGH!!!! Just thinking about it irritates me… Don't get me wrong though, I'm a huge fan of Crobat… (I mean, who would hate Crobat? It's such an awesome Pokemon…)**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! I know it was a REALLY long time since I wrote and again I apologize. But now I'm back, and I have my writer's spirit back… I think…**

**~Honou**


	7. Ash's Story

**Bahahaha, I've finally updated Targeted. I know you waited a long time (Like three months… cough cough…) and I'm sorry. My thoughts have been into other things lately… like children's card games and Lunia :D Anyways, this chapter will clear a lot of things. As the title states, it's about Ash's past. A lot of people have asked why Ash is a part of their little group and this will clear that up! XDXDXD**

**No ikarishipping this chap, this chapta is purely dedicated to Pokeshipping!!!! But trust me, you'll see a lot more in later chapters…**

**Anyways, enjoy! XDXDXD**

**Chapter 7: Ash's Story**

Ash headed to his room, getting ready for his mission. He decided he would rest for the night and would start first thing in the morning. A yellow electric mouse was curled up, sleeping on Ash's bed. Ash smiled and shook the small mouse gently.

"Hey, Pikachu." Ash said. "We gotta get ready to go. We have a mission tomorrow." Pikachu stared up at his partner sadly, its ears down.

"Pika…" The small electric mouse said. Ash sighed and sat down, a gentle smile on his face as he patted the electric mouse.

"I feel the same way you do, buddy. I don't want to do this, too." Ash said. "But I'm not doing this for my sake, I'm doing this for theirs, and you understand that, right?" Pikachu nodded its head and curled back to sleep. Ash smiled at his Electric-mouse partner and rested on his bed.

"Now that I think about it," Ash said to himself. "I wonder how everyone's doing. Especially… her…" Ash closed his eyes, remembering his dark past, and how his peaceful life was stolen from him.

**Flashback**

_It all started after I joined a Pokemon Tournament. My buddy, Pikachu and I managed to reach the quarter finals before being defeated by someone. I believe his name was Lucas? I don't really remember. Even though I lost, I lost knowing that he was a tough opponent. My mom was watching me and felt sad when I lost. I reassured her that I was okay. But the one person who motivated me to get to the semi-finals, was my childhood friend, Misty._

_Misty and I have always been together whether we be training Pokemon or just hanging out, we were the best of friends. And I may have been dense at the time, but my friendship with her eventually evolved into something more. Yeah, I guess you can say I have a crush on her. Anyways, my life seemed good, I lived with my mom, I had a best friend who I secretly loved, and I had my buddy Pikachu. Life couldn't get any better._

… _But then, every thing changed when he came…_

_It was a normal day, I was training my Pokemon, until I came across my old rival, Gary. I gave my rival and friend a grin._

"_Gary, what's up? Wanna have a battle?" I asked cheerfully. Then I noticed. Gary wasn't like his usual self. He looked much more serious with a hint of sadness in his eyes._

"_Gary?" I blinked. "What's going on?"_

"_Ash, I want you to take you and your friends and get as far away as you can!" Gary said. "There's this person. He already managed to get to me, but if he gets to you, you'll lose everything! So just…" Gary paused when he felt the presence of an older man with spiky, blue-gray hair._

"_C'mon, Gary I'm not so bad once you get to know me." The man said. Gary looked down on the floor with guilt. Then the man looked at me. "So you're Ash Ketchum. I've heard a lot about you." I blinked with confusion._

"_Yeah, so what do you want with me?" I asked in a puzzled voice. "And how do you know my name?"_

"_All will come to you in time." The man chuckled. "Either way, I guess I should introduce myself. I am Cyrus, and I wish to have you join my organization. It is an organization where the best of the best will gather." I thought about it for a second, but then I remembered the peaceful life I was living._

"_Sorry, but I'm going to have to decline." I said. "I like how my life is right now, and I'm staying here." Cyrus' gentle appearance soon shifted._

"_If that's the case, I'll have to force you to join." Cyrus growled. He pulled out a trigger with a red switch on it. "Do you know what this is? It's a trigger to activate a Galactic Bomb. One push, and your beloved home will be in flames. And don't think I don't know about your little girlfriend, too. I made a special assassination force designed to find her and kill her if I just give the signal." My face paled. But then I stared down at the floor, defeated._

"_I'll join you, as long as you leave Pallet Town and Misty alone." I said dully. "Call off the assassination force and remove the bomb from my home. And give me some time to say good-bye. Then I promise I'll go with you." Cyrus went back to his reserved, gentle demeanor._

"_Very well," He said. "You have until tomorrow. Come, Gary." Gary just looked back at me, a guilty look on his face. I could've sworn he said sorry to me, but it could have been my imagination. I went back to my house, thinking of an excuse to tell my mom._

'_I can't tell her about the whole incident, she'll be devastated.' I thought in my head sadly. 'I'm sorry, mom, but I'm going to have to lie to you…' I went in my house and let her know I was home._

"_Mom, I'm home!" I said. My mom came out of the kitchen, a bright smile on her face._

"_Hello, honey." She said cheerfully. "How was training?" I gave my mom the best smile I could muster._

"_Mom, I need to tell you something." I said. "I… I'm going to start my Pokemon Journey." My mom had a hint of sadness in her eyes._

"_Oh…" She said, but she quickly became cheerful again. "Well, that's good for you! Just be sure to come by and visit! Or I will be very cross! And promise you'll be careful! I'll pack everything you'll need for you." I gave my mom a smile._

"_Thanks for understanding, mom." I said. "I'm going out for some fresh air. My mom nodded her head._

"_I'll let you know when I've finished packing for you." She said. I smiled back at her and went out the door, thinking about what I would say to Misty._

'_She's gonna be harder to convince.' I thought. But then I heard a familiar voice._

"_A Pokemon journey? Was that the best excuse you could come up with?" The voice asked. I turned around and it was Misty. Her voice was tough and tomboyish as usual, but I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice. She was looking down and hiding her eyes._

"_Mist, I…" I began, but she stopped me._

"_You don't have to tell me anything." She said. "Gary told me already before he left." I gave her a sad smile._

"_Then I guess you know I have to leave." I said sadly. Misty just looked away. "Bye, Misty, I'm sorry about everything…" Misty forced back her tears, staring at the ground and covering her eyes._

"_Ash, you're such an idiot…" I heard her mutter to herself before she walked away. I heard her say something else, but I couldn't hear her. She never turned back to look at me. And I didn't look back to see her._

_After my mom packed me my stuff, I said my final goodbyes to her._

"_Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?" She asked. "I cooked your favorite meal." I gave her a sad smile._

"_I'm sure." I said. "Thanks for everything, mom. Good-bye." With that, I left, and Cyrus was already waiting for me from outside Pallet Town._

"_I'm ready." I said, a hint of defiance and hate was in my eyes. "You'd better keep your promise." Cyrus grinned._

"_Welcome to our group." He said with a chuckle. Then we walked away from my beloved home, and I wasn't given a chance to look back._

**Flashback end**

As these thought flowed through his head, Ash felt his eyes droop as he felt exhaustion consume him. Then he fell asleep. Pikachu watched as its master peacefully rested and then the electric mouse curled into a ball and fell asleep as well.

**To be continued**

**Sorry for the short chapter, D: but like I said, my ideas were on other things and I've gotten really rusty in writing… Heck, this is really frikkin bad in my point of view… At least it answered a few questions. Like, why is Ash an antagonist? Well there you go, he was forced to by the evil, sadistic Cyrus.**

**Cyrus: You portrayed me as a bad guy again! I'm not bad all the time you know! Once you get to know me, I'm a swell guy!**

**Me: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight… I'm sure you are… -End sarcasm- Anyways, tell me Ash, how was having your very first chapter dedicated to yourself?**

**Ash: It was really fun! Usually your chapters focus more on Dawn or something like that, but this time you made a change of pace.**

**Ultima: Speaking of Dawn, this may be the first chapter where Honou doesn't-**

**Me: Aw crap, I nearly forgot… DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWN!!!!! –Proceeds to find her and tackle her-**

**Ultima: -Sigh- I spoke too soon.**

**Ugh… the shortness of this chapter is still bugging me. Must… go… back… to… writing… long… chapters… GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH -Next chapter turns out to be way too long…XDXDXD-**

**Ultima: Yep… its official… he's gone insane…**

**Lucas was mentioned this chapter… tee hee… GO LUCAS!!!! SAVE DAWN!!! WOO HOO!!!!**

**Vim: Ultima, what does the scouter say about Honou's insanity level?**

**Ultima: Aw c'mon, enough with the internet references…**

**Vim: JUST SAY IT! Or else…- Bankai sword and ominous aura at the ready**

**Ultima: Okay, okay… fine, I get it… IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!**

**Honou: -Skipping around like a 5 year old kid- OVER 9000?!? WEEE!!! IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!! WOO HOO!!! SHOOP DA WHOOP! WHOOP DE DOO!!!**

**Everyone (except me of course): -Sweatdrop and speechless-**

**Anyways, you know what to do. But with the reviews I get, I dun even have to worry. :D It's not that I'm saying that it's bad, it's good actually. It's good to know my fellow readers are enjoying this. Until next time! **

**~Honou**


End file.
